


Heaven Is a Place on Earth with You

by gxldmp4



Category: Clue (1985)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Either post ending one or two but it doesn't matter too much, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm trying to do good characterization pls, M/M, Stargazing, Tags Are Hard, Title from a Lana Del Rey Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxldmp4/pseuds/gxldmp4
Summary: Mr. Green drags Wadsworth outside to watch the stars, and Wadsworth tries to act less than pleased.Key-word: Tries.
Relationships: Mr. Green/Wadsworth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Heaven Is a Place on Earth with You

Wadsworth let out a tired groan as he woke up to his boyfriend, Mr. Green, shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes slightly to glance at the digital clock beside the bed, which blinked '3:11 AM' in bright red. This made Wadsworth quickly shut his eyes again.  
  
"Mind explaining why you had to wake me up at _such_ an ungodly hour?" Wadsworth murmured dramatically as he buried his face into his pillow. Mr. Green chuckled softly at this. He wrapped his arms around Wadsworth's waist and pulled him up to kiss his cheek. "You say that like you _haven't_ pulled an all-nighter twice in a row. On _multiple_ occasions, may I add." Mr. Green teased his boyfriend playfully.  
  
Wadsworth opened his eyes slowly. He rolled his eyes like he was annoyed, but they both knew otherwise. "Fair point." He grumbled out.  
  
Mr. Green was already looking through their closet. He threw one of his sweatshirts and a pair of his sweatpants at Wadsworth. "Put these on." Mr. Green murmured as he put on a t-shirt and jeans.   
  
Wadsworth sighed and nodded. "Okay, okay. Slow down." He yawned out slowly and put the sweatshirt and sweatpants on while Mr. Green waited, hands on his hips.  
  
As soon as he was done, Mr. Green grinned and pulled Wadsworth up. He kissed his cheek and clasped his hand in Wadsworth's and began to lead him downstairs. He pulled away from Wadsworth to put his jacket and shoes on, and Wadsworth followed suit after. Wadsworth had a sudden moment of realization and wrapped his arm around Mr. Green's shoulder.  
  
" _Now_ will you tell me where _on earth_ we're going? Because I am not in any condition to face the public." Wadsworth chuckled and gestured to his messy hair. Mr. Green rolled his eyes and leaned forward to ruffle Wadsworth's hair more, much to his dismay. "Even if we were going into public, which we're not, you look handsome." He reassured Wadsworth with a chuckle at how "angry" he looked.  
  
Wadsworth sighed. He found it near impossible to stay mad at Mr. Green for longer than two seconds, so he instead gave him a tired smile. Mr. Green dragged Wadsworth to the back door and lead him out into the backyard.  
  
Billions of stars twinkled above them and Moonlight covered the whole garden, giving it an almost mystical, soft feeling.  
  
"This is what you dragged me out to see?" Wadsworth said sarcastically as he leaned against Mr. Green's shoulder. Mr. Green frowned and looked disappointed. "I mean, we can go back inside if y-" Mr. Green tried to answer softly, but Wadsworth put a finger on his lips and shook his head vigorously.

"No no, I was just joking, dear. This is amazing." Green suddenly smirked playfully. "You're just mad that you didn't get your beauty sleep." Mr. Green teased him playfully. Wadsworth laughed. "Well, I _do_ need to look my best for you." Wadsworth insisted. Mr. Green rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around Wadsworth's back. "You look handsome _all_ the time, darling."

Wadsworth smiled. "I know I always say that I'll do anything for you, but I _refuse_ to lie down on the ground." Wadsworth insisted. Mr. Green nodded and laughed. "Oh, well _excuse me_ , prince." He joked, but he grabbed Wadsworth's hand anyways and they both sat on the edge of their back patio steps and watched the stars.

Mr. Green rested his head on Wadsworth's shoulder and closed his eyes. "This is nice." He murmured softly. Wadsworth put his hand under Mr. Green's chin to make him look up at him, which made him open his eyes in confusion.

Wadsworth closed his eyes and kissed Mr. Green's lips gently. Mr. Green closed his eyes and kissed him back. Mr. Green wrapped his arms around Wadsworth's neck, and they broke the kiss after a few more moments of pure bliss.

They stared into each other's eyes lovingly, but Mr. Green looked away first due to the rising blush on his face. Wadsworth wrapped his arms around Mr. Green's waist and pulled him closer.

"I should lose my beauty sleep more often."


End file.
